Actions speak louder than words
by Whil-o-whisp
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kurosaki Karin fluff. Hitsugaya feels responsible for what happened during one battle during the Arrancar arc. He decides to go for a walk and meets Karin who calms his feelings. Review please and thank you. First HitsugayaxKarin fic


Warning: this has Hitsugaya Angst and KarinxHitsugaya Fluff. Anbody not liking any of those subjects, please click the back button in the upper left hand corner or the screen.

Any flames due to the aforementioned subjects will not be tolerated because obviously, you either didn't read the warning like an idiot, or was just out to get me. If you have any questions, please review. I may not reply in a timely manner do to the fact that I rarely even remember i have an account on here.

Fluff: well, it's fluff. Fluff is corny mushy "I love you", kissing and hugs where nothing sexual is involved.

Flame: A comment or preview where the content is not that nice and is not pleasant critizism. Any such flames will not be tolerated.

Review: To tell me how you like the story by clicking the little button on the bottom of the screen. Thank you

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights are reserved to Tite Kubo (the original manga artist for Bleach)

Hence forth, I do not Own any characters in this fanfiction. I do however own the fanfiction itself and if you would like to use any part from it, please contact me and ask in advance.

Thank you.

Summary: Hitsugaya is feeling responsible for injuries his subordinates claim so he decides to take a walk in the rain. Once he finally realises his destination, he's already reached the Soccer field. He meets Karin, who makes him a bit happier.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?" Matsumoto muttered, as her captain tried to sneak out the door. "Where are you going?" she inquired but Hitsugaya barely stopped to look at her.

"Out." He answered simply before walking out into the rain. It'd been raining for a few good long days and wasn't showing any signs of stopping. By a few minutes, he was completely soaked; his black, short sleeve polo shirt was drenched.

His pale white hair hung in his face a little more than usual as he walked, kicking the rocks as he walked. His light brown loafers were soaked through by the time he realized where he was going.

Hitsugaya Toshiro found himself at the soccer fields, almost totally flooded by the rains. There was a lone soccer ball floating. He waded through the ankle deep water and picked up the soccer ball, it almost slipping from his grasp.

He tossed it in his fingers for a few moments, thinking.

'It was my fault. My fault things went wrong. I am the superior captain on this assignment, yet I couldn't do a thing to help.' He thought, feeling his throat constrict painfully as he gripped the ball with a white knuckled grip.

Hitsugaya threw the ball up as high as he could and waited for it to come down. When it got to the right height, he punted it up higher. He brought his leg back down, waiting for the ball.

"Toshiro?" He heard, making him spin to look over at the path. Karin. Kurosaki Karin was standing there, wearing her normal outfit of a black shirt and white shorts. A red umbrella was held over her head as she stood there watching him. "What are you doing here? In the rain?"

He shrugged, turning his gaze back to the sky. Rain hit his face hard as he stared; he heard a splash as Karin stepped into the water. He more felt than saw Karin standing behind him. He moved the umbrella to cover them both.

"Are you alright?" Karin asked worriedly. This wasn't the Toshiro she knew. This wasn't the headstrong, yet calm, cool, and collected Toshiro Hitsugaya she played soccer with.

He shook his head but provided no further answer, simply staring at the sky. His eyes were too clouded for Karin to tell what he was thinking as she stared at him. She placed her free hand on his shoulder, squeezing it to reassure him against whatever was to come.

Toshiro Hitsugaya took a deep, steadying breath. He knew that tears were streaming down his face, the rain hiding their presence. He wanted to reach up and wipe them away, but he knew they'd only be replaced by others.

Feeling the hand on his shoulder wasn't a consolation in the least bit. It was what it was supposed to be. It was a reminder that he wasn't real. That he was dead, and it was quite possible that he would die again, just like many of his subordinates and friends had done before him.

He turned to face her and hugged her, wrapping his thin, sinewy arms around her torso, pressing his face into her shoulder. She seemed surprised at first but soon wrapped her arms around him, placing a hand soothingly in his hair.

"It's okay." Karin told him soothingly. "Lets get out of the rain, Toshiro-kun." She said and she felt him nod against her shoulder, looking up again. He didn't let go for a few more seconds as she smiled at him.

It was a genuine smile. He smiled softly back, letting go of her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him from the giant puddle known as the soccer field. He stumbled after her, his smile widening only the smallest bit.

They reached the bench on the hill and Karin pulled him down to sit next to her. "So, what's bothering you, Toshiro-kun?" she asked, neither letting go of their hands. He shrugged.

"Tell me, Toshiro." She said forcefully, turning slightly in her seat. He kept his head down. "Why won't you tell me?"

"I'm scared." He answered quietly, kicking at the puddles at his feet. The rain was beating down on the tree above them, the drops collecting on the leaves and dripping down onto them.

"Of what?" Karin inquired and he said nothing. "You can't tell me, can you?" She asked and at his silence, she sighed and said, "Alright."

That's what he loved about Karin. He didn't need to speak; she knew what he was thinking. When he didn't want to tell her something, she'd understand, but push further. If he COULDN'T tell her, she'd understand and wouldn't push anymore.

He felt her put a hand on the back of his head, twisting it through the dense, silk like strands. He leaned towards her slightly, his head resting against her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

Matsumoto stepped onto the path, looking for her taicho, when she saw the two. Hitsugaya leaning against Kurosaki Karin's shoulder, her arm wrapped around his shoulders. Hitsugaya had one arm around her waist as he buried his face into her hair.

They looked so cute, sitting there like little kids in love. "I'll bother him later." Matsumoto muttered, feeling the fain let up. She looked up at the sky with a small smile before starting to walk off.

Hitsugaya opened his eyes as he felt the rain slow and almost come to a stop. Karin was looking at the sky. Hitsugaya followed her gaze to see her staring at the setting sun. He turned towards her.

Karin was sometimes so angelic, despite her being the tomboyish soccer player he saw every few days or so.

He smiled very softly before leaning forward and pressing his lips against her cheek. She sat there stunned for a moment as he pulled away, burying his nose back into her hair. She reached up and again tangled her fingers in his pale white hair.

Sometimes all that was needed were actions, a silence that tells all.

The soccer ball had finally came down, floating solemnly in the water as the sun finally kept shining.

Yeah.

Sometimes, an action speaks louder than words.

Author: So, there you have it. KarinxHitsugaya Fluff. I hope you enjoyed it because I really enjoy writing fluffy Angst! Please review! thank you!


End file.
